A Saiyan's Day Off
by Vegito73
Summary: This is a oneshot about what Bardock and Tora's day would have been like if they had a day off from, you know, purging a planet through mass genocide. Enjoy!


**A Saiyan's Day Off**

_This story is about bardock and Tora on a day off. I also posted this as a new chapter to The Legend of Bardock, so if I have any of my readers for that story reading this, please go to that one, as it has some stuff pertaining to the story that this version does not._

_All original Dragon ball characters/races are owned by Akira Toriyama, their creator, and I in no way take credit for them, but I take credit for this writing, and it may not me copied for personal or private use without my permission as the author, and all characters/races made up by me are my property. This story is merely for reader and author entertainment, nothing else. And unfortunately, owning Dragon ball Z is not part of my current future. Maybe I should ask Future Trunks if I ever own DBZ._

* * *

"Hey Bardock!" Tora shouted from the narrow hallway of the saiyan's housing complex.

"UUUUggghhh." Bardock grunted in frustration.

"Bardock, you lazy piece of s&%# get out of bed!"

Bardock turned to his best friend, and saw his playful face smiling devilishly as Bardock looked up at him from his bed.

"What! What do you want now! I. AM. TRYING. TO. SLEEP. If you haven't noticed, I kind of lost about half of my blood last mission."

Tora pretended to look hurt. "What are you saying! You don't like me anymore?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright enough fooling around, you are all healed anyway, there is a reason that we have healing tanks you know."

Bardock grunted again," Yeah, but that doesn't mean I am not still TIRED!" I haven't slept in a long time."

"You've got to be kidding me, you just zonked out for two days, now you are coming with me, we are going to do something fun, spend the day out. We are friends you know, but we hardly ever hang out anymore."

Bardock sighed, pretending he was angry, but he was smiling inwardly. "Alright, let me get changed. I need something to eat."

Tora knew that Bardock was happy to go out and have fun for a little, no matter what he said, it was in his personality. "Okay," Tora replied, "I'll meet you at the bar, I'll order your usual."

Bardock didn't respond, but Tora knew he had heard him. He walked out of the bar and walked down a flight of steps toward the bar. There were a several bars in and around the capitol of Planet Vegeta, but there was one just a short flight from Bardock and Tora's housing unit they were assigned to, which was their usual hangout. The saiyans mostly ate in small bars, but there were some large ones too. It was an environment that you could let loose and relax after a stressful mission, every returning saiyans paradise. Noting beat being out on the battlefield, but it was a close second. Tora reached the ground level of the building, walked outside, and took flight at a slow, leisurely pace, enjoying the red sky and the beauty it's two suns cast upon it, no other planet they had conquered surpassed its beauty, in Tora's opinion at least, certainly not the dump of a planet him and Bardock had just come from. After a five minutes, Tora reached the bar and walked inside.

"Good morning." He said to a waitress. "Could we get a table… for…" He looked over the waitresses shoulder and saw Bardock sitting at a table talking to another waitress. "Never mind… I see my friend."

Bardock had finished taking the order, and the waitress walked away, just as Tora walked up to Bardock. Before Tora could think of a decent comeback for the stunt Bardock had just pulled, Bardock spoke up.

"So, you finally showed up huh? What took you so long?"

Tora sat down. "I took the scenic route." He said, not willing to admit that Bardock had just pulled a good one on him.

Bardock just eyed him knowingly, but said nothing, knowing he had won the little game.

The two friends talked for a while, until their breakfasts came, on two giant platters. As saiyans, they were both starving, as always, and started to subconsciously drool just from looking at the mounds of food.

"Alright, here's your usual." The waitress said. Even though she was a saiyan too, she was having trouble managing the food. Only the weakest of all saiyans worked in places like these, since they would have been a disgrace on the battle field. "So, here is two pounds of smoked egleh, a pound of eggs, two loaves of bread, 8 cups of potatoes, with gravy, funt sauce on the side, and two fried fishes from the planet Dojibaron."

The saiyans didn't bother saying thanks to the low-class saiyan, and just dug into their food. After ten minutes of practically inhaling their food with gusto rare for even a saiyan, both saiyans were full to the brim, and burped loudly. They simultaneously got up and casually flipped a couple of coins to the waitress as they walked out the door. Tora turned to Bardock.

"Now, ready to have some fun?" Tora asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Nice to enjoy a day off for a change."

"Good, I was thinking we would go to a show at The Stadium." Tora held up two tickets.

"You had this day all planned out, didn't you?" Bardock eyed his friend.

"Pretty much. I've been looking forward to this day off a lot. Mass genocide eventually gets a little boring, you can never have a decent battle."

"Well now I'm really worried about what you arranged. What's going on at The Stadium today?"

"The best event that has been happening in a long time. King Vegeta is holding an event to see who he wants to be his new general, since the old one got killed, you know, Brossle."

Bardock's eyes widened. "How much did those cost!"

"I used my entire pay for the last month on these. And yours."

"What!"

"Yeah you heard me. Keep talking, see what else happens."

"Let's just go already. You better have at least gotten us decent seats, Veggie Stadium will be packed tight with people."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"These seats suck." Bardock complained.

"You know, we don't exactly make a lot of money. Frieza isn't the most generous tyrant in the universe. And I am growing tired of your complaining. You could at least show me some gratitude for getting these seats."

"Yeah, you're right, sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Oh look, the semi-finals are starting."

King Vegeta was sitting in a grand spot in the stadium, with a perfect view of both the fighters so he could deem who was best in a tie. The two friends heard a sound coming from a loudspeaker, the voice was from King Vegeta. "Fight!"

Both fighters stood and glared at each other, neither wanting to let the other rob him of his chance of glory. One fighter had hair that was short, and spiked in a neat curling style from right to left. He was wearing black and brown battle armor, but lacked the regular shoulder pads. He stood about average height, and was neither muscular nor skinny. He was quite handsome, and many a female saiyan were cheering for him. The other fighter was a tall, overly muscular saiyan that stood at least six inches above the other, and was almost completely bald, retaining only a tiny waft of hair on the very top of his head. He was wearing black and yellow armor, and frankly looked quite ugly. As if on command, simultaneously, both fighters leapt forward and tried to knock the other out with a wild haymaker to the face but their fists collided, sending both fighters backwards a few yards. The difference however, was that the handsome saiyan was now grimacing in pain, clutching his injured hand, but the ugly one just smirked. Without warning, the muscular saiyan dashed forward again, this time with an uppercut that caught the other contender off guard, sending him flying upwards through the air. Before he could right himself, the attacker brought both hands clenched together above his head, and smashed them on his opponents back, sending him spiraling uncontrollably to the ground. But just before he hit the ground, as the ugly one was charging energy for another attack, the handsome one cried out.

"No please don't hit me don't hit me! I surrender I surrender, white flag white flag white flag!" He said very quickly, and with that, he flew out of the arena faster than anyone had expected him to run.

With that, the one we know as Nappa floated back down to the ground, and laughed. He spit on the ground, "What a disgrace!" He shouted, with a slightly annoying voice.

The audience broke out in wild cheers. "Wow, what a coward! That fighter over-powered him easily."

"Yeah, he looks pretty tough."

Bardock and Tora just looked at each other and shrugged, they had seen better from a saiyan, namely each other.

They looked back to the ring. Another fight was starting. The final match. Much to everyone's disappointment, the last contender had withdrawn due to circumstances he wouldn't reveal.

The fighter just shrugged. He turned to the king, and bowed in respect, happy to be chosen for the second I command of the saiyans. The king's spokesman came out and addressed him.

"Warrior Nappa, as of now, you are second in command of the race of the saiyans. From now on, instead of elite Nappa, you are now, General Nappa. Now, to receive your official power level."

The servant turned on a scouter and pointed it at Nappa.

"The official reading is now 4,000 units!"

The crowd visibly reacted. "Wow, 4,000, I'm only at 2,000. I am only at 1,300. That's amazing, he is a true elite."

Bardock and Tora looked at each other. Last time they had read each other's power levels, they were both above that. But they were happy with their position now, not too low, and not too high. They lived good lives in comparison to other saiyans, and they were content, so neither of them said anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What fortunate luck that the new General's election was the day we had off huh?" Bardock said.

"Yeah. The last two battles weren't very good, but the preliminary rounds were very good." Tora responded. "The guy who won, Nappa right? He was kind of weird, he gave me a feeling like he was going to do something very wrong in the future. Did you get that feeling too?"

Bardock looked up at the sky. "Yeah, a little, but I don't know why. It's kind of bugging me. But whatever."

Tora looked up at the sky. "It's not too late now. We could do something else."

Bardock shrugged. "Like what? There isn't much entertainment here you know."

Tora shrugged back. "I don't know." He started to think. He kept thinking. He couldn't think of anything. "You want to go check the mission board to see when the next mission is?"

"Sure."

The two saiyans flew off toward the king's palace. It didn't take long for them to soon appear descending onto the ground outside the room where the mission boards are placed. The two saiyans walked inside the room. To their surprise, the Prince of all Saiyans himself, Vegeta, was just exiting the room. Tora and Bardock quickly stepped back and bowed as the prince walked by, not even bothering to glance at the two. As soon as the prince had past, the friends walked into a narrow room, with various boards of missions for the saiyans. The missions were filed under the name of the saiyan that was leading that group. Bardock's was toward the front.

"Aw!" Bardock exclaimed.

"What is it? Where are we going?" Tora walked up and asked him.

"Another low level planet. We should take a hard mission, like the one to Planet Kanassa. Even some elites were killed there, but I bet we could take it. After this mission, we'll request it."

Tora nodded, "Yeah, we don't get enough respect around here." He walked around to the another board. "I want to see where Vegeta's going. Or rather where Frieza is making him go."

"Did you find it?"

"If I did, I would have told you… Oh here it is. It says he is going to Planet Jurmanor." They have some really tough fighters there."

"Well, I think the prince can handle himself. I hear he has a power level of over 9000.

"What 9000! There's no way that can be right!"

"Well, I would say it is. Tora, I think I am just going to go back to sleep now."

"Okay Bardock. Let's go."

The pair of saiyans blasted off at the speed of light. (LOL, Pokémon reference, really?) They flew to their assigned housing shortly, and walked inside.

"See you tomorrow Bardock. Are we leaving for Jurmanor in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

"Okay. Thanks." Tora turned to go to his room.

"Wait, Tora." Bardock called. Tora turned around. "Thank you, I had fun today."

Tora smiled, "Yeah me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.

Bardock nodded and walked upstairs back to his bedroom. He quickly got into bed and thought for a minute.

"Who needs to be a general? I have a perfectly good life now." Bardock thought, as sleep slowly and unconsciously overtook his mind, leading him to a quiet, long, and peaceful sleep.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review; I would love your input. If you would like to read more of my work about Bardock, check out my other story, The Legend of Bardock. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
